U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/241,159, filed Feb. 4, 1999, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,654 on Oct. 28, 2003, assigned to the same assignees is hereby incorporated by reference. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/241,159 describes a MEMS-based fuel cell as comprising electrode/catalyst/electrolyte materials formed on a micromachined silicon chip which enables the combination of a fuel and oxidant at elevated temperatures to produce continuous electric current. The MEMS-based fuel cell can be either a Solid Oxide (SOFC), Solid Polymer (SPFC), or Proton Exchange Membrane Fuel Cell (PEMFC).